Core A consists of two components: 1) the Administrative Component, that will provide overall administrative oversight for the Program; and 2) the Biostatistics Compoonent, that will conduct biostatistical analysis and data management activities. The primary function of the Administrative Component will be to facilitate scientific interactions between all of the investigators of this program project application. The Administrative Component will oversee the conduct of program meetings, monthly teleconference calls, and joint activities. This component will also provide support for the preparation of scientific reports and presentation of research data, and will be responsible for facilitating the developent of intellectual property values from the discoveries of individual investigators on this program project. The primary goal of the Biostatistics Component is to strenghten the research efforts and introduce statistical rigor in the proposed studies. This goal will be accomplished by: 1) providing statistical analysis services for data analysis, design of experiments, and manuscript preparation; 2) establishing and maintaining appropriate databases, data management and data analysis capabilities and developing software/algorithms; 3) coordinating with the other cores on the collection and evaluation of their data; 4) providing one-on-one training in biostatistics methods and data management to investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students.